Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a memory device and a manufacturing method thereof
Description of Related Art
A resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a next-generation non-volatile memory that is currently being actively developed. The RRAM is a simple metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure, which can be integrated in a subsequent metal process through two additional masking steps. However, plasma-induced damage (PID) caused by a subsequent deposition process and dry etching process may occur to the RRAM formed through the above method. The plasma-induced damage not only affects the electrical performance of the memory device, but also reduces the reliability and the yield of a product.